future_3fandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline (Devo1992 World)
2019: August 16: The Iran War begins September 3: US Regime Change war in Venezuela begins September 12: Tulsi Gabbard is again the most searched candidate on google with Andrew Yang as the second causing her to surge in the polls massively October 17: Andrew Yang drops out of the race due to his son's illness (3 months sick) 2020: July 23: Tulsi Gabbard wins the Democratic nomination choosing Andrew Yang as her running mate November 3: Tulsi Gabbard and Andrew Yang defeat President Donald Trump and Vice-President Mike Pence in the general election 2021: January 5: Upstate New York (New Amsterdam) and Downstate New York (New York) split into two separate states January 20: Tulsi Gabbard gets sworn in as the 46th, first female, first Hawaiian, and first Hindu President of the United States and Andrew Yang gets sworn in as the 49th Vice-President of the United States February 12: The US and Iran sign a peace treaty ending the Iran War March 26: The war with Venezuela ends after Maduro commits suicide April 20: Marijuana becomes legal in all 51 states April 22: The Off Fossil Fuels act gets signed into law April 23: The College for all act gets signed into law June 16: Puerto Rico becomes the 52nd State to join the union July 4: DC becomes the 53rd State to join the union September 23: The Medicare: Public Option act gets signed into law 2022: January 19: Citizens United v. FEC is overturned making it illegal for corporations, unions, and lobbyists to contribute to campaigns February 5: A 21st Glass-Steagall Act gets signed into law breaking up big banks and mega corporations April 5: Universal background checks are signed into law with the gun show loophole closed and assault weapons banned 2023: February 2: The voting system is changed to ranked choice voting April 5: The Social Democratic Party is discovered by President Gabbard and Vice-President Yang as a far left party while the Democratic Party becomes a center left party. The Republican Party becomes a center right party and the Libertarian Party becomes a far right party. April 25: President Gabbard gets assassinated by a guy named Rico Amendela while pulling out of the limo in front of the White House. Andrew Yang gets sworn in as the 47th President of the United States immediately. April 30: DNC Vice Chair Nina Turner gets sworn in as the 50th Vice-President of the United States May 6: President Yang tries pushing for Universal Basic Income but fails to pass through congress May 15: The College for all act is repealed and replaced with the Community College for all act August 7: Federal wage standards are eliminated 2024: March 22: The southern border wall begins its modifications by transforming it into a high tech surveillance wall June 15: The life skills act gets signed into law requiring high schools across the country to offer it as a graduation requirement November 5: President Yang and Vice-President Turner defeat Libertarians Adam Kokesh and Larry Sharpe, Democrats Andrew Cuomo and Roy Cooper, and Republicans Marco Rubio and Lindsey Graham 2025: January 20: President Yang and Vice-President Williamson get sworn in for a full second term November 13: The USCFTA (United States China Fair Trade Agreement) is ratified 2027: May 16: The US-India Deal is signed allowing goods to be imported and exported between the two countries 2028: November 7: The Social Democratic ticket of Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez and Rashida Tlaib defeat the Libertarian ticket of Larry Sharpe and Thomas Lindorf, the Republican ticket of John Cox and Marc Molinaro, and the Democratic ticket of Tammy Duckworth and Eliot Spitzer. 2029: January 20: Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez gets sworn in as the 48th President of the United States and Rashida Tlaib gets sworn in as the 51st Vice-President of the United States January 27: ICE is abolished and the southern border wall is demolished October 21: The second great recession starts 2031: November 16: The second great recession turns into the second great depression 2032: November 2: President Ocasio-Cortez and Vice-President Tlaib lose to Libertarian Austin Peterson and Adam Kokesh 2033: April 11: The second great depression ends as spending is cut, most social programs eliminated or changed, and the debt decreases fastly Category:Devo1992 World Category:Timeline